The invention generally relates to a virtual flowmeter for a well.
A typical completed well includes a variety of downhole sensors that acquire data indicative of reservoir properties, flow configurations, geomechanical properties, etc. A distributed temperature sensor is one such sensor. The distributed temperature sensor, which may involve electrical and/or optical technologies acquires a spatially distributed temperature profile over a particular region of interest of the well. As compared to individual or discrete sensors, a distributed temperature sensor-based system has traditionally provided the ability to perform a relatively wider and more comprehensive analysis of conditions downhole.